starwarsfandomcom_ru-20200213-history
Изгой-один. Звёздные войны: Истории
|продюсер= *Кэтлин Кеннеди *Тони То *Эллисон Шермур *Симон Эмануэль *Джон Нолл *Джейсон МакГатлин *Кири Харт *Джон Шварц |сценарист= *Джон Нолл *Гэри Витта *Крис Вейтц |композитор= Майкл Джаккино * |в ролях= *Фелисити Джонс *Диего Луна *Бен Мендельсон *Донни Ен *Цзян Вэнь *Форест Уитакер *Мадс Миккельсен *Алан Тьюдик *Риз Ахмед |распространитель= Walt Disney Studios Motion Pictures |год=*15 декабря 2016 года (Европа и СНГ) *16 декабря 2016 года (США) |продолжительность= 133 минуты |бюджет= |imdb= |язык= |время действия= 0 ДБЯ, за несколько дней до событий «Звёздные войны. Эпизод IV: Новая надежда», а действие пролога происходит 13 ДБЯ |предыдущий= Звёздные войны. Эпизод III: Месть ситхов |следующий= Звёздные войны. Эпизод IV: Новая надежда }} «Изгой-один. Звёздные войны: Истории» ( ), также известный просто как «Изгой-один» или «Изгой» — одиночный художественный фильм во франшизе «Звёздных войн», который вышел 15 декабря 2016 года в России и странах СНГ и 16 декабря 2016 года в США. Он стал восьмым игровым полнометражным фильмом саги «Звёздные войны» и первым из серии под названием «Звёздные войны: Антология». . Фильм снял режиссёр Гарет Эдвардс, а одним из продюсеров выступила президент Lucasfilm Кэтлин Кеннеди. Первый вариант сценария в 2014 году написал Гэри Витта, после чего в 2015 году работу над окончательной версией сценария продолжил Крис Вейтц. Фильм основан на сюжете, придуманном Джоном Ноллом, главным креативным директором и ведущим руководителем подразделения визуальных эффектов Industrial Light & Magic. Саундтрек к фильму напишет Майкл Джаккино, таки образом это будет первый художественный фильм «Звёздных войн», входящий в новый канон, авторство музыки в котором не будет принадлежать Джону Уильямсу. Главные роли в «Изгой-один» исполнили актёры: Фелисити Джонс, Диего Луна, Бен Мендельсон, Риз Ахмед, Донни Ен, Цзян Вэнь, Форест Уитакер, Мадс Миккельсен и Алан Тьюдик. Женевьев О'Рейли вернётся к своей роли Мон Мотмы - лидера Альянса повстанцев. Ранее О'Рейли сыграла этого персонажа в фильме 2005 года «Звёздные войны. Эпизод III: Месть ситхов», но сцены с её участием не вошли в финальную версию фильма. Также в фильме появится знаковый для саги персонаж Дарт Вейдер, однако личность актёра, который исполнит его роль в этом фильме, пока не раскрыта. События фильма происходят между третьим и четвёртым эпизодами «Звёздных Войн». Сюжет рассказывает о предпринятой группой повстанцев попытке украсть чертежи «Звезды Смерти», боевой станции Галактической Империи, способной уничтожить планету. Похищение планов «Звезды Смерти» впервые было упомянуто во вступлении к «Новой надежде». Джин Эрсо, роль которой исполняет Джонс, вместе с группой других персонажей, совместно совершат операцию по похищению этих планов у Галактической Империи. Эдвардс описывает свой фильм как более приземлённый, похожий на фильмы про войну, который рассказывает историю обычных людей, которые объединяются с целью борьбы с Империей. Сюжет Пролог thumb|left|250px|Гален Эрсо наблюдает высадку штурмовиков На ферме, находящейся на удалённой планете Ла'му проживает выдающийся учёный Гален Эрсо со своей женой Лирой и дочерью Джин. Он скрывается от Империи в связи с тем, что его разработки по использованию кристаллов в качестве мощного источника энергии вопреки его воле были положены в основу создания мощного супероружия. Между тем, его местонахождение становится известно Орсону Креннику, его бывшему другу и коллеге. В 13 ДБЯ он вместе с подразделением штурмовиков высаживается на планету и направляется к дому Эрсо. Гален прощается с Джин и направляется навстречу Креннику, а Лира связывается с Со Геррерой и пытается увести Джин. Надев на шею девочки кулон с кайбер-кристаллом, Лира велит Джин бежать в укрытие, а сама решает вернуться. Однако Джин не спешит следовать словам матери, она наблюдает за происходящим, прячась в высокой траве. thumb|160px|Штурмовики на Ла'муГален пытается обмануть Кренника и говорит, что его жена и дочь умерли, однако в это время появляется Лира (она устала убегать и прятаться) и целится в имперца из бластерного пистолета. Она нажимает на курок в тот момент, когда Кренник даёт команду штурмовикам открыть огонь. Кренник ранен в плечо, а Лира – убита. Испуганная Джин прячется в укрытии — тайнике в скалах, в который попадает через люк. Кренник уводит Галена на корабль и приказывает штурмовикам обыскать местность. Штурмовики никого не находят. Маленькая Джин сидит в тесной норе. Некоторое время спустя она слышит шаги наверху. Люк открывается и она видит стоящего наверху Со Герреру, который зовёт её. Кольцо Кафрены thumb|120px|left|Тивик, информатор Кассиана Спустя 13 лет в недрах торговой станции в Кольце Кафрены офицер разведки Альянса за восстановление Республики Кассиан Андор встречается со своим информатором Тивиком, который поставляет Андору сведения о происходящем на луне Джеда. Тивик рассказывает Кассиану о том, что имперский пилот грузового корабля дезертировал и разыскивает Со Герреру по просьбе Галена Эрсо. Выясняется, что кайбер-кристаллы, добываемые на луне, используются для изготовления мощного оружия — убийцы планет. В это время к ним подходят штурмовики и просят предъявить документы. Кассиан убивает их. Объявлена тревога. Тивик в ужасе, он говорит, что не сможет убежать от погони с больной рукой. Кассиан просит его успокоиться и в это время без раздумий стреляет в Тивика — разведчик не может допустить, чтобы тот попал в плен. Затем Кассиан карабкается на верхние уровни станции и уходит от преследователей. Упомянутый Тивиком пилот Бодхи Рук на луне Джеда пытается связаться с партизанами. Он встречается с одним из отрядов под предводительством Эдрио, ошибочно принимая его за Со. Тогнат никак не реагирует на откровения Бодхи. На голову пилота набрасывают мешок и уводят в неизвестном направлении. Миссия на Вобани thumb|250px|Джин Эрсо в тюремном транспорте 0 ДБЯ, Джин Эрсо схвачена, предана суду под псевдонимом «Лиана Халлик» и должна быть помещена в трудовой лагерь на планете Вобани. Её перевозят к месту заключения. В этот момент на транспорт нападает отряд повстанцев под командованием сержанта Рускотта Мелши. Он освобождает её от наручников, однако, бросив взгляд на другого заключённого, тут же получает удар в живот. Тут же Джин сбивает с ног ещё одного солдата и, сорвав с боковой стенки транспорта лопату, оглушает ей ещё двоих. Расчистив себе путь к бегству, она бросается к выходу, но тут же оказывается схваченной бывшим имперским дроидом безопасности K-2SO, который бросает её на землю и с неожиданным сарказмом поздравляет со спасением. thumb|160px|left|Кассиан Андор во время знакомства с ДжинДжин привозят на секретную базу на луне Явин IV и передают в руки генерала Дэвитса Дравена и лидера Альянса повстанцев канцлера Мон Мотмы. Огласив список её преступлений, Дравен представляет ей офицера разведки, капитана Кассиана Андора, который интересуется, давно ли она встречалась со своим отцом или Со Геррерой, та отвечает, что не интересуется политикой, а отца считает умершим. Ей поясняют, что имперский пилот-дезертир привёз Со Геррере сообщение от её отца о строительстве Императором сверхмощного оружия. Джин может начать всё сначала, если окажет помощь Альянсу. Для этой цели она должна организовать встречу с Геррерой на луне Джеда, так как тот остерегается чужаков. При этом Кассиан Андор должен будет допросить пилота и узнать местонахождение Галена Эрсо. Не имея альтернатив, девушка даёт своё согласие. Между тем, непосредственно от Дэвитса Дравена капитан Андор получает другой приказ: убить Галена Эрсо. Во время подготовки к взлёту на истребителе «U-wing» K-2SO обращает внимание Андора на то, что у Джин есть собственное оружие. Не желая рисковать, Андор приказывает сдать его. Джин отказывается, мотивируя это тем, что доверие — вещь обоюдная. Кассиан соглашается, в связи с чем, дроид упрекает разведчиика в излишней доверчивости. Тем временем, на Джеде Бодхи Рук наконец предстаёт перед Со Геррерой и передаёт ему голографическое послание от Галена. Несмотря на это, Со не намерен верить пилоту, считая всё происходящее ловушкой. Он приказывает подвергнуть Бодхи допросу с помощью бор галлита — ужасающего существа, которое может чувствовать мысли, однако при этом испытуемые часто лишаются рассудка. thumb|250px|Завершение строительства «Звезды Смерти» Орсон Кренник на «Звезде Смерти» встречается с гранд-моффом Таркином. Последний обвиняет директора в утечке информации на Джеде, что может привести к огласке и усилению поддержки повстанцев. Кренник пытается оправдаться. Таркин предлагает испытать «Звезду Смерти» на Джеде, решив таким образом проблему утечки и заодно протестировать её возможности. В случае неудачи Орсону придётся держать ответ перед менее терпимой аудиторией, на что директор отвечает, что провал исключён. Джеда thumb|left|Страж Уилллов у храма Прибыв на Джеду, Джин и Андор решают, что Кей-Ту должен остаться на борту корабля, так как без него им было бы проще затеряться среди пёстрой толпы жителей и паломников Священного города. В Священном квартале им встречается слепой человек, который обращается к Джин. Он замечает медальон девушки, хотя не может его видеть и говорит, что у сильнейших звёзд сердца из кайбера. Кассиан поясняет Джин, что это один из хранителей Завета — стражей разрушенного Храма Кайбера, от которых теперь одни проблемы. Пройдя дальше, они выходят на улицу, по которой двигается имперский боевой танк в сопровождении штурмовиков. Джин замечает на крышах, окружающих зданий, вооружённых людей. Неожиданно начинается перестрелка. Джин видит, что в самую гущу схватки попал маленький ребёнок. Выбежав из-за укрытия, она хватает девочку на руки и передаёт её матери, но сама оказывается отрезанной имперскими силами. Андор, видя это, стреляет в одного из повстанцев, готовящегося бросить взрывчатку. Тот падает в гущу штурмовиков и заряд в его руках взрывается. thumb|250px|Бой в Священном кварталеЭто позволяет Джин вернуться в укрытие. Повстанцы одерживают верх и забирают все перевозившиеся кайбер-кристаллы. Андор и Джин пытаются скрыться, но их задерживает группа подошедших штурмовиков. Джин оглушает двоих затем, воспользовавшись подобранной бластерной винтовкой, убивает ещё двоих и стреляет в появившегося из-за угла охранного дроида, той же модели что и K-2SO. На глазах изумлённой девушки, которая считает, что только что вывела из строя дроида Альянса, к ней походит настоящий Кей-Ту и интересуется знала ли та, что стреляет не в него? Джин неуверенно отвечает, что «конечно». Подойдя к одному из штурмовиков, только что оправившемуся от удара, Кей-Ту перехватывает в полёте брошенную им гранату и с полной невозмутимостью кидает её во вновь прибывших врагов, поясняя, что на корабле было скучно, а у Андора и Джин, похоже, проблемы, так как для шпионов они слишком привлекают к себе внимание. Свернув за угол, они натыкаются на ещё один патруль. Один из штурмовиков, замечая на плече у дроида имперские опознавательные знаки, спрашивает у Кей-Ту, куда тот ведёт пленных. Дроид в замешательстве отвечает, что «ведёт пленных в плен», что вызывает подозрения. Штурмовик требует, чтобы Кей-Ту передал пленников им, однако в этот момент к группе приближается тот самый слепой монах, thumb|left|250px|Чиррут против штурмовиковс которым раньше разговаривала Джин. Он не реагирует на приказ остановится. Штурмовики открывают огонь, но Чирруту, несмотря на слепоту, удаётся ускользать от выстрелов, и поражать штурмовиков, ловко орудуя своим посохом и используя некоторых из них как прикрытие. Когда последний штурмовик падает, из переулка появляется подкрепление имперцев. Чиррут ожидает продолжения неравной схватки, однако штурмовиков тут же расстреливает друг и защитник незрячего воина Бэйз Мальбус, вооружённый тяжёлой автоматической пушкой. В этот момент группу окружает отряд партизан Герреры. Джин заявляет, что она — дочь Галена Эрсо и у тех будут проблемы, если они убьют их. Всем, даже Чирруту, одевают на головы мешки и уводят. По прибытии на секретную базу, расположенную вдали от Джеда-Сити, Андора, Имве и Мальбуса бросают в тюрьму, где уже находится Бодхи Рук. Тот пребывает в полубессознательном состоянии после встречи с бор галлитом. Чиррут чувствует присутствие пилота и обращает на него внимание Андора. Кассиан пытается расспросить его и постепенно бедолага собирает свои воспоминания в единое целое. Андор на взводе, он пытается найти способ бежать, на что Чиррут, не утративший обычного спокойствия, говорит, что Кассиан и на свободе будет в оковах. Тем временем, Джин встречается с Со Геррерой. Она упрекает старого вояку в том, что он бросил Джин когда ей было 15 лет. Геррера, защищаясь, отвечает, что не мог поступить иначе, так как многие в его окружении догадались о том, кто она и хотели использовать как заложницу. Со опасается, что девушка подослана, чтобы убить его, хотя из-за прошлых ранений он и так почти мертвец. Джин в гневе заявляет, что должна была только свести его с Андором, она это сделала, и дальнейшее её не волнует, Восстание не принесло ей ничего, кроме боли. thumb|250px|«Звезда Смерти» на позиции Тем временем, на борту боевой станции Таркин присутствует на демонстрации возможностей супероружия Империи. Кренник разочарован — он надеялся на визит самого Дарта Вейдера. Директор хочет уничтожить Джеду тестовым выстрелом, однако Таркин считает, что достаточно будет Джеда-Сити. На Джеде Геррера проигрывает Джин сообщение Галена Эрсо, которое привёз Бодхи. Учёный рассказывает, что его заставили создать оснащённую супероружием боевую станцию, которую Империя назвала «Звездой Смерти». Однако он намеренно допустил в проекте просчёт: широкая теплоотводящая труба ведёт прямо к реактору станции. Во время просмотра записи Джин плачет — она не видела отца много лет и всё это время считала его предателем. Чтобы найти уязвимое место Гален предлагает выкрасть чертежи станции из хранилища на Скарифе. Как только сообщение кончается, подземелье начинает трясти. Андор, Мальбус и Имве вырываются из камеры и освобождают Бодхи Рука. Кассиан находит Джин и говорит ей, что им нужно бежать. Джин просит Герреру присоединиться к ним, но тот отказывается, мотивируя свой поступок тем, что устал убегать. Андор вызывает Кей-Ту, и тот подгоняет корабль к катакомбам. Все пятеро поднимаются на борт и в последний момент спасаются от ударной волны, вызванной пробным залпом «Звезды Смерти» по Священному городу, совершив гиперпрыжок. Со Геррера провожает их взглядом и готовится встретить свою гибель. thumb|250px|left|Уничтожение Джеда-Сити Таркин на «Звезде Смерти» поздравляет Кренника с удачным завершением испытания супероружия и обещает доложить об этом Императору, правда, получив при этом контроль за дальнейшим строительством и эксплуатацией станции. Орсон не может согласиться с таким поворотом событий, он вступает с Таркином в перепалку, однако тот напоминает о допущенной утечке данных и предполагает, что на Иду ещё остались заговорщики. Кренник обещает разбраться и вылетает на Иду. Схватка на Иду В гиперпространстве Андор принимает сообщение от Альянса, в котором говорится, что приказ убить Галена Эрсо остаётся в силе. Чиррут спрашивает Бэйза весь ли Священный город уничтожен или что-то осталось? Тот с горечью отвечает, что Джеда-Сити полностью разрушен. Кассиан отдаёт приказ лететь на Иду, где находится Гален Эрсо. Бодхи вспоминает, как тот говорил ему, что пилот может всё исправить, если ему хватит храбрости слушать своё сердце. Джин рассказывает о голосообщении и убеждает остальных найти и вызволить её отца, чтобы тот смог сообщить о дефектах станции лично. Андор сомневается и спрашивает Джин, есть ли у неё сообщение. Джин отвечает, что всё случилось слишком быстро, чтобы она смогла его забрать. Кроме Джин никто не видел послания Эрсо, даже Бодхи. Джин разгневана тем, что Кассиан ей не доверяет, на что Чиррут сообщает, что он — ей верит. «Ну, хоть кто-то» - говорит Андор. thumb|250px|Повстанцы садятся на Иду Войдя в бурную атмосферу Иду, Кей-Ту и Андор пытаются провести машину между скал, руководствуясь советами Бодхи. Уже на подлёте «U-wing» цепляется правым двигателем за скалу и совершает жёсткую посадку. Убедившись, что никто из находящихся на борту не пострадал, Андор покидает истребитель вместе с Бодхи, пояснив, что хочет осмотреться. На самом деле, он хочет выполнить приказ командования и убить Галена. Чиррут чувствует его намерения и спрашивает Бэйза не выглядит ли Кассиан, как убийца. Тот отвечает, что у разведчика лицо друга. А Кей-Ту сообщает о снайперском режиме его оружия. Взволнованная Джин покидает корабль. Имве следует за девушкой, а Мальбус вынужден пойти вслед своему незрячему другу. Добравшись до края скалы, Джин видит впереди себя платформу с группой собравшихся на ней людей, среди которых и её отец. Она решает подняться к нему. Андор и Рук также наблюдают происходящее, когда над ними пролетает шаттл Кренника, и, снизившись, садится в дальнем конце платформы. Кассиан отсылает Бодхи найти имперский корабль, который можно угнать, а сам готовится сделать выстрел из своего A280-CFE. Между тем, в последний момент что-то удерживает Кассиана. Кренник поздравляет Эрсо с удачным завершением работы, чему последний совсем не рад. Затем Орсон заявляет, что в рядах учёных есть предатель, который должен показать себя. Персонал недоумённо переглядывается, тогда директор приказывает расстрелять всех. Эрсо не может допустить подобного и сознаётся. Однако по приказу Кренника людей всё равно расстреливают, а директор бьёт Эрсо по лицу, отчего тот падает на колени. Джин карабкается вверх. Добравшись до платформы она сталкивает вниз штурмовика и забирает его бластерную винтовку. В это время на имперскую базу совершают налёт истребители Альянса повстанцев — генерал Дэвитс Дравен посчитал, что группа Кассиана уничтожена, а когда тот вышел на связь остановить истребители уже не представилось возможным. thumb|left|250px|Кренник бьёт Эрсо по лицуКренник приказывает Галену подняться на борт шаттла, но Джин в этот момент окликает его. Гален оборачивается, пытаясь понять, что происходит, и в этот момент взрывом протонной торпеды, выпущенной с повстанческого истребителя «Y-wing» его отбрасывает назад. Кренник, поднятый с земли штурмовиками, поднимается на борт шаттла. В момент старта Джин пытается подбежать к отцу, но её отбрасывает выходной струёй двигателя. Девушка цепляется за край платформы и вылезает наверх. Она бросается к умирающему отцу и говорит ему, что получила его послание. Эрсо повторяет, что «Звезду Смерти» нужно обязательно взорвать, Джин соглашается. Он говорит как она выросла и сколько всего важного должен ей рассказать. В этот момент Гален умирает на руках своей дочери. Андор появляется рядом и пытается увести Джин, ведь она уже ничем не может помочь отцу. Они уже готовы уходить, но на платформу поднимается отряд штурмовиков, приготовившихся стрелять. Внезапно над их головами возникает имперский грузовой шаттл, пилотируемый Кей-Ту и Руком. Обстреляв штурмовиков из носовых лазерных пушек, они принимают на борт Джин и Андора. Когда все повстанцы оказываются на борту, шаттл взлетает и берёт курс курс на Явин IV. Во время перелёта Джин набрасывается на Андора с упрёками, обвиняя разведчика в том, что тот обманул её и намеревался убить её отца. Рассерженный Андор отвечает, что нарушил прямой приказ командования и не выстрелил, хотя имел такую возможность. Оправдываться ему не в чем — не одна Джин всё потеряла, он сам воюет с 6 лет и просто не хочет чтобы Империи всё сошло с рук. Мустафар thumb|250px|Святилище Вейдера на Мустафаре Орсон Креник по вызову Дарта Вейдера прибывает в его резиденцию на Мустафаре. Тёмный владыка ситхов требует объяснений: как могло произойти уничтожение целого города на Джеде и нападение Повстанцев на важный имперский объект. Орсон обвиняет во всём Таркина, но Вейдер не терпит интриг. Разрушение Джеда-Сити будет объяснено Сенату техногенной "катастрофой на приисках". А для доклада Императору он требует выяснить не испортил ли каким-то образом Гален Эрсо своё супероружие. Кренник понимает его слова таким образом, что он всё еще остаётся на своей должности и переспрашивает ситха об этом. Тот, предостерегая директора, что тот может "задохнуться от своих амбиций" душит его, но затем отпускает. Кренник ещё нужен Империи. Возвращение на Явин thumb|left|250px|База повстанцев в храме массасси По возвращении команды на базу созывается кабинет Альянса, на котором обсуждается вопрос, как повстанцы должны отреагировать на появление «Звезды Смерти». Большинство соглашается с тем, что против столь разрушительного оружия у Альянса нет шансов, и что кража планов сопряжена с огромным риском — не стоило даже нападать на Имперский комплекс на Иде. Кроме того, нельзя довериться девушке-преступнице, имперскому учёному и пилоту-перебежчику. Джин перебивает, пояснив, что дело не в шансах, а в выборе. Каждая минута промедления приближает всех к участи Джеды. Империю нужно остановить, а оружие уничтожить прямо сейчас, пока Галактика не угодила в рабство. Её речь воодушевляет многих, но поддержки большинства Джин всё же не получает. Мон Мотма в таком случае не может санкционировать операцию. Раздражённая нежеланием собрания действовать, девушка выбегает из зала. Джин, Бодхи, Бэйз и Чиррут не могут смириться с решением кабинета. Андор в сопровождении группы повстанцев находит их в одном из ангаров Великого храма — Андор привёл добровольцев из числа диверсантов Альянса; им всем довелось шпионить и убивать ради высоких целей и теперь они просто не могут бросить борьбу. Андор говорит, что не сможет жить в мире с собой, если сдастся. Как и все тут. Начинаются быстрые сборы и подготовка к вылету. Кей-Ту подходит к Джин и сообщает о своём участии в миссии: «Кассиан сказал — надо». thumb|170px|Джин Эрсо на совете кабинета Поднявшись на борт имперского шаттла, группа готовится к взлёту, но получает сообщение от диспетчера, требующего сообщить позывной. Отчаянно пытаясь что-то придумать, Рук произносит: «Изгой-один». На слова диспетчера о том, что нет такого позывного, Кей-Ту отвечает, что «теперь есть». И, прежде чем диспетчер успевает хоть как-то отреагировать, шаттл взлетает и берёт курс на Скариф – планету, где находится инженерный архив Империи. В это время на базе Повстанцев Мон Мотма разговаривает с Бейлом Органой. Тот понимает, что мирного разрешения ситуации не будет и собирается отправится на Альдераан, чтобы подготовиться к войне. Он хочет послать человека, которому полностью доверяет, за своим верным другом-джедаем, с которым они вместе воевали во время Войн Клонов. Мон Мотма с ним соглашается. Миссия на Скарифе thumb|left|250px|Врата щита на Скарифе Шаттл SW-0608 выходит из гиперпространства на орбите Скарифа. Планета полностью закрыта дефлекторным полем. Проходом служат врата щита. Шаттл приближается к вратам и Бодхи запрашивает разрешение на проход. Диспетчер отвечает, что их корабля нет в списке прибытия, тот подтверждает эту информацию и говорит, что шаттл перенаправлен с Иду, начав передачу кодов доступа. В это время Джин сжимает кайбер-кристалл, подаренный матерью и взывает к Великой Силе. Наконец, посадка разрешена. Джин проходит в грузовой отсек и обращается к повстанцам. Она напоминает слова Со Герреры и убеждает диверсантов в том, что они должны победить, так как им нечего терять, назад отступать некуда, поэтому сражаться нужно до победы. Кассиан, К-2SO с Джин идут в башню Цитадели за чертежами, Мелши, Пао, Бэйз и Чиррут с главным отрядом организуют отвлекающий манёвр, а Бодхи остаётся на корабле и должен быть готов к отлёту. «И пусть десять бойцов покажутся сотней» — говорит Андор. После того, как шаттл приземляется на посадочной площадке, к нему подходит инспекционная команда в составе офицера, двух штурмовиков и техника наземной службы. Пройдя в грузовой отсек для проверки судового манифеста, они оказываются схваченными повстанцами. Переодевшись в их броню, Джин и Андор в сопровождении Кей-Ту выходят наружу, а остальная часть отряда выбирается из шаттла через люк запасного выхода. В это время на Скариф прибывает директор Кренник на своём шаттле, который также приземляется на одной из посадочных площадок. Он хочет проверить все сообщения, посланные Галеном Эрсо с планеты. Джин, Андор и Кей-Ту направляются внутрь комплекса, а остальные готовятся к диверсии, устанавливая заряды взрывчатки на посадочных площадках. Кей-Ту, встретив дроида серии КХ, копирует в свою память схему комплекса. В хранилище данных находится 89 штурмовиков и уничтожить они смогут не более 30%, поэтому Андор даёт приказ Мелши о начале операции, чтобы выманить штурмовиков наружу. Взрывы видит Кренник и даёт команду поднять гарнизон. Об атаке на Скариф сообщают Таркину на «Звезду Смерти». Зная о том, что на Скарифе хранятся чертежи боевой станции, он приказывает совершить гиперпрыжок. На базе Повстанцев также узнают об атаке на Скариф из радиоперехвата. Флот стихийно выдвигается на поддержку группе диверсантов. Часть истребителей успевает проникнуть к поверхности планеты, а основная часть кораблей оказывается отрезанной из-за команды закрыть врата щита. Проследовав в опустевшее хранилище данных, Кей-Ту оглушает находившегося там техника и подключается к главному компьютеру. Он сообщает Джин и Андору, что к ним на помощь пришёл флот Альянса Повстанцев, но врата щита закрыты и теперь они находятся в ловушке. Передача данных возможна с помощью радиосигнала, но из-за размера файлов требуется отключение щита на время их передачи. Андор связывается с Бодхи и приказывает тому наладить связь с флотом. Внизу идёт бой, но Рук обещает это сделать. Джин, перед тем, как уйти в хранилище, даёт дроиду бластерный пистолет. Кей-Ту растроган, но говорит, что поведение Джин всегда отличалось непредсказуемостью. Джин и Андор начинают просматривать файлы в поисках нужного, но в этот момент в хранилище входит группа штурмовиков, Кей-Ту вынужден принять бой. Бодхи Рук пытается наладить связь, но сражение переместилось к шаттлу. Джин, тем временем, продолжает просматривать заголовки файлов. Внимание девушки привлекает название проекта «Звёздочка» — так отец называл её в детстве, файл найден. Кей-Ту продолжает отстреливаться, одновременно, подав сигнал в хранилище. На носителе данных с чертежами мигает огонёк. Андор с помощью манипулятора извлекает носитель, но, в этот момент один из выстрелов попадает в компьютер, и хранилище оказывается обесточенным. В ходе перестрелки Кей-Ту практически выведен из строя, перед тем, как его системы отключаются он успевает сказать, что Джин и Андору следует уходить на верхушку башни, откуда можно напрямую послать сообщение. После этого он блокирует дверь, чтобы штурмовики не смогли добраться до них, Кей-Ту падает на пульт и его фоторецепторы гаснут. Кассиан торопит Рука, чтобы тот связался с флотом и щит был пробит. Орсону Креннику докладывают о диверсантах в хранилище данных и он направляется туда. Ожесточённый бой продолжается как на земле, так и в небесах. В Цитадели Джин разбивает стекло и прыгает на вертикальную стойку с носителями данных. Андор следует за ней. Завладев носителем, она продолжает карабкаться вверх, но, прежде чем ей удаётся подняться, дверь в хранилище разблокируется и появляется Орсон Кренник в сопровождении двоих штурмовиков смерти. Андор прикрывает Джин огнём из бластера, он убивает штурмовиков, но из-за выстрела Кренника срывается вниз, ударившись о балку. Джин видит его лежащим без сознания на платформе ниже, но ничего не может для него сделать. Она продолжает подниматься. Благополучно проскочив через открывающийся и закрывающийся люк, она достигает выхода на вершину башни. Флот Альянса терпит урон, но адмирал Раддус не командует отступление, по его мнению нужно прорываться. На поверхности планеты Рук всё еще не может связаться с флотом. Несмотря на протянутые кабели для появления контакта необходимо нажать тумблер на пульте, который стоит на открытом месте и простреливается бластерным огнём. После гибели нескольких повстанцев к пульту направляется Чиррут Имве. Он обращается к Силе и читает молитву: «я един с Силой и Сила течёт во мне», это позволяет ему избежать выстрелов. Чиррут включает тумблер, и на какое-то время останавливается, в этот момент ударная волна от взрыва откидывает его. Бэйз бросается к умирающему другу. Тот прощается с Мальбусом со словами, что всё так произошло по велению Силы, и Бэйз всегда сможет найти его... Бодхи наконец имеет возможность связаться с Раддусом. Он просит пробить щит. Раддус отдаёт приказ: с помощью корвета «Молотоглав» отбуксировать Звёздный разрушитель типа «Имперский I», который чуть раньше был обездвижен с помощью ионных бомб в сторону врат щита. В результате манёвра разрушитель сталкивается с разрушителем той же модели и вместе с ним падает на врата. Бодхи готов начать передачу данных, однако в этот момент береговой штурмовик забрасывает гранату в грузовой отсек шаттла, в котором в этот момент находится Рук, и взрыв уничтожает корабль вместе с пилотом. Бэйз видит взрыв шаттла и считает, что всё потеряно. Под впечатлением от кажущегося провала миссии и от смерти Чиррута Бэйз идёт на штурмовиков смерти, открыв по ним огонь из своей тяжёлой пушки. Штурмовики не могут остановить Мальбуса, даже попав в него несколько раз из бластерных винтовок — он всё равно поднимается. Бывший страж Уиллов читает молитву Чиррута. Один из штурмовиков достаёт осколочную гранату C-25, Бэйз стреляет в него, но граната, скатившись вниз, всё равно взрывается и убивает его. thumb|250px|Джин Эрсо на вершине башниНа вершине башни, Джин вставляет носитель с данными в консоль, над которой возвышается параболическая антенна. Однако голос сообщает ей, что требуется настройка антенны. Перебравшись на другую сторону платформы к пульту управления, Джин разворачивает её в строну повстанческого флота. Внезапно она замечает атмосферный истребитель, приближающийся к ней. Истребитель обстреливает платформу, и Джин отбрасывает назад ударной волной. Она чуть-было не соскальзывает, уцепившись в последний момент. Выбравшись наверх, она лицом к лицу сталкивается с Кренником, который направляет на неё бластерный пистолет. Он требует сказать кто она такая. Джин отвечает, что она – дочь Галена и Лиры Эрсо, и что тот проиграл. Кренник не соглашается с ней, мотивируя тем, что щиты до сих пор подняты, а мятежники вот-вот будут уничтожены. Он целится в девушку, но в этот момент в директора стреляет Андор, который смог выбраться из хранилища и подоспел на помощь. Джин подбегает к консоли и нажимает на рычаг. В этот момент нос разрушителя пронзает планетарный щит и начинается передача данных на повстанческий корабль «Пучина». По завершении Джин бросается к Кассиану, тот смотрит на поверженного Кренника. Девушка хочет добить его, но Андор не даёт ей этого сделать. Данные приняты Повстанцами, однако в этот момент в систему прибывает «Звезда Смерти». Не зная, что передача уже состоялась, Таркин отдаёт приказ разрушить базу. Большая часть флота Повстанцев уходит в гиперпрыжок. Орсон Кренник, лежащий на площадке ретрансляционной башни, приходит в себя. Директор видит своё детище — плод его амбиций и кропотливого труда, который вот-вот убьёт создателя. Джин и Кассиан, поддерживаемый девушкой спускаются на турболифте вниз, они выходят на берег моря. Вдали они видят огненный шар, который быстро расширяется. Кассиан говорит Джин, что отец гордился бы ею. Без лишних слов они стоят, не выпуская друг друга из объятий до самого конца — пока шквал огня не поглощает их. Эпилог Флагманский корабль, который получил данные со Скарифа обездвижен. Вейдер во главе с абордажной командой высаживается на борт. Между тем, члены команды успели скопировать чертежи на инфочип и пытаются не дать ему попасть в руки Империи. За ускользающим чипом по трупам повстанцев следует Дарт Вейдер. В последний момент инфочип, за который отдано множество жизней, удаётся передать на корвет Тантив IV, который тут же отстыковывается от флагмана и скрывается. На борту капитан Реймус Антиллес отдаёт его принцессе Лее Органе, которая говорит, что теперь у Альянса появилась надежда. Разработка thumb|250px|left|Концепт-арт «Изгоя» представленный на Celebration Anaheim. Джон Нолл, руководитель подразделения визуальных эффектов и старший креативный директор ILM, начал разрабатывать идею «Изгоя-один» в середине двухтысячных, после того как узнал, что Джордж Лукас работает над разработкой игрового телесериала по «Звёздным войнам». Но после того, как Нолл понял, что идея не впишется в концепцию сериала, он отложил её. В конечном итоге, из-за бюджетных ограничений, игровой телесериал был отложен на неопределённый срок. В то же время Лукас решил уйти из кинематографа и назначил Кэтлин Кеннеди новым директором Lucasfilm. Со слов Кеннеди, Лукас был "действительно заинтересован в расширении историй, существовавших внутри вселенной." (Долгое время, ещё с периода работы над оригинальной трилогии «Звёздных войн», Лукас сам хотел заняться съёмками фильмов, действие которых бы развивалось в стороне от основной саги."George Lucas and Gary Kurtz: Star Wars, Empire and Beyond", Prevue #42 (September/October 1980)) В итоге в Lucasfilm зацепились за эту идею и назвали эти неэпизодические приключения «Звёздные войны: Антология». По настоянию коллег, Нолл показал свои наработки многим людям в Lucasfilm, включая члена сюжетной группы Пабло Идальго, который был в восторге от этой идеи. После этого состоялась встреча с Кэннеди и Кири Харт, вице-президентом Lucasfilm по развитию и членом сюжетной группы. По словам Кэннеди, во время обсуждением с Ноллом он "представил презентацию длительностью около 20 минут", после которой она посчитала, что это было бы превосходно, и "не было ни единого шанса", что она скажет "нет" этой идее. Как и Кэннеди, Харт была "тотчас же взволнована" этим фильмом. После этого было определено, что фильм станет первым в серии спин-оффов, так как в нём было больше элементов, знакомых массовому зрителю, чем в других претендентах. Гарет Эдвардс, снявший в 2000 году фильм «Монстры», и который в тот период занимался съёмками фильма «Годзилла», был нанят занять пост режиссёра. Столь раннее назначение Эдвардса на пост позволило ему вовлечься в процесс создания фильма на самых первых этапах процесса. В качестве сценариса был приглашён Гэри Витта, сценарист фильмов «Книга Илая» и «После нашей эры». Команда решила сделать фильм таким, чтобы он ощущался более реальным, как будто действия фильма происходят в существующих местах. Также они хотели сделать фильм не таким категоричным, как оригинальная трилогия «Звёздных войн», в которой мораль была чётко разделена на «чёрное» и «белое». В этом фильме планируется показать Галактику в «серых» тонах. Визуальный стиль картины был вдохновлён работами художника Фредерика Ремингтона, а также съёмками реальных боевых действий. В оригинальном сценарии главные герои не погибали в конце фильма, так как предполагалось, что Disney захотят использовать персонажей в дальнейшем. Но после пересмотра сценария сюжет было решено изменить. 12 марта 2015 года стало известно что Крис Вейтц заменил Витта на посту сценариста. Также в работе над черновыми вариантами сценария принимали участие Скотт Бёрнс и Кристофер Маккуорри. В тот же день, когда объявили о смене сценариста, было раскрыто официальное название фильма — «Изгой-один», придуманное Виттой в процессе работы над сценарием, а также то, что Фелисити Джонс — актриса, номинированная на премию «Оскар» за роль в фильме «Теория всего» — вошла в актёрский состав фильма 250px|right|thumb|Актёрский состав отряда Повстанцев из фильма «Изгой». При работе над фильмом Эдвардс использовал новейшие разработки ILM в сфере виртуальной реальности, чтобы добавить их на стадии превизуализации фильма. Основные съёмки начались в августе в Лондоне. Об этом было объявлено на D23 Expo в том же месяце. Помимо этого, в блоге на сайте StarWars.com был опубликован полный список актёрского состава, куда помимо Фелисити Джонс вошли: Диего Луна, Бен Мендельсон, Донни Ен, Цзян Вэнь, Форест Уитакер, Мадс Миккельсен, Алан Тьюдик, Риз Ахмед . Как минимум двое актёров прошли курсы специальной подготовки для исполнения своих ролей в фильме: Джонс практиковалась в искусстве рукопашного боя, а Луна прошёл курс военной подготовки. В качестве массовки для съёмки в фильме были также приглашены военнослужащие Вооружённых сил Великобритании. Саймон Крэйн и Тони Гилрой были приглашены для помощи во время дополнительных съёмок, которые были запланированы ещё в период разработки концепции фильма. За их проведение Гилрой получил гонорар в размере более $5 миллионов. Со слов Гарета Эдвардса: "мы изначально планировали дополнительные съёмки. Мы всегда знали, что однажды вернёмся чтобы их совершить. Просто мы не знали что именно нам нужно, пока не приступили к монтажу фильма." В июне 2016 было объявлено что фильм находится на стадии дополнительных съёмок. Практически сразу же в сети начали появляться слухи о том, что будет переснято более 40% фильма, что Скотт Бёрнс и Кристофер Маккуорри перепишут сценарий (а позже займут место со-режиссёров), а сами дополнительные съёмки были инициированы Disney, которой хотелось "осветлить" тон фильма. Спустя какое-то время множество изданий опровергли эти домыслы. Так, согласно статье в «EW», тестовые просмотры «Изгоя-один» не проводились, в отличие от других фильмов саги «Звёздных войн». Тёмная и суровая атмосфера также никуда не делась, а дополнительные съёмки нужны были для улучшения развития персонажей, а не изменения сюжетной линии. По словам Кэтлин Кеннеди — "Те изменения, что мы внесли в процессе дополнительных съёмок, не изменили основной сюжет. Мне кажется это кране важно, и должно успокоить поклонников - мы снимает тот фильм что и задумывали." Со слов Эдвардса, длительный период пересъёмок связан со спонтанной, синема верите природой производства этого фильма. Изначально саундтрек к фильму писал Александр Деспла, однако позже, на стадии постпродакшена, его место занял Майкл Джаккино. Специалисты ILM использовали не вошедшие в «Новую надежду» кадры с пилотами-повстанцами и включили их в «Изгой-один». Эдвардс придумал эту идею, когда просматривал коробки с негативами старых фильмов во время экскурсии по Lucasfilm Archives. Релиз Первый короткий тизер был показан на Celebration Anaheim и в нём была показан Звезда Смерти, находившаяся над покрытой джунглями планетой. После Celebration Anaheim, Lucasfilm больше нигде не могла рекламировать свой фильм до лета 2015 года. Это произошло из-за схожести двух названий: «Изгой» ( ) и «Миссия невыполнима: Племя изгоев» ( ). Название «Племя изгоев» было зарегистрировано в Американской ассоциации кинокомпаний раньше, чем «Изгой», поэтому запрет рекламы лёг на название ленты Lucasfilm. 7 апреля 2016 года тизер-трейлер фильма «Изгой-один», вышедшей во время передачи Good Morning America. Десятисекундное превью ролика появилось в сети днём ранее. 15 июля на Celebration Europe фильму была посвящена панель, гостями которой стали Гарет Эдвардс, Кэтлин Кеннеди и весь актёрский состав картины, а также был показан второй трейлер фильма «Изгой-один». В этот же день на канале ABC был показан документальный фильм «Секреты «Пробуждения Силы»: Кинематографическое путешествии». Ещё один полноценный трейлер был показан во время трансляции Летних Олимпийских игр 2016. 12 октября было объявлено о показе финального трейлера, который показали 13 октября. 24 ноября ABC выпустила ещё один рекламный ролик фильма, в рамках своей программы "Magical Holiday Celebration." 2 декабря Эдвардс и члены съёмочной группы провели онлайн встречу с поклонниками в Twitter, где ответили на их вопросы. В тот же день некоторые журналисты посетили Ранчо Скайуокер где им были показаны 28 минут готового фильма. Голливудская премьера фильма состоялась 10 декабря. Некоторые члены актёрского состава и съёмочной группы приняли участие в программах ЮНИСЕФ Force for Change и Kid Power, в рамках которых компания Target продавала эксклюзивные футболки, и 5$ с каждой шли в благотворительные фонды программы. Эдвардс также воспользовался возможностью и снял фильм в поддержку инициативы ASSERT. Как и перед премьерой «Пробуждения Силы», неизлечимо больной раком поклонник, Нил Хэнви, попросил у Lucasfilm показать ему фильм «Изгой-один» до его выхода на экраны. Спустя два дня после просмотра, Хэнви ушёл из жизни. Сопутствующая продукция Официальные продажи сопутствующей продукция к фильму «Изгой-один» начались 30 сентября 2016 года. На октябрь 2016 года Marvel Comics анонсировало выпуск серии комиксов, которая должна была стать приквелом к фильму и состоять из трёх выпусков и одного одиночного самостоятельного выпуска, однако 17 мая 2016 года мини-серия была отменена. Также до релиза были отменены и две книги: «Изгой-один. Звёздные войны: Истории: Боевой устав Альянса повстанцев», отменённая после потерей издательством Media Lab Books прав на лицензию, и «Изгой-один. Звёздные войны: Истории: Официальный иллюстрированный справочник по сюжету».[http://edelweiss.abovethetreeline.com/ProductDetailPage.aspx?group=related&sku=1942556411 Rogue One: A Star Wars Story: The Official Visual Story Guide in the Edelweiss catalogue] 15 ноября издательство Del Rey выпустило роман-приквел фильма под названием «Катализатор». Издательский дом Dorling Kindersley выпустил артбук и полный иллюстрированный справочник к фильму 16 декабря 2016 года, одновременно с выходом фильма на экраны в США. Рассказ под названием «Голоса Империи», связанный с событиями фильма, будет опубликован в журнале «Star Wars Insider» 170. Для видеоигры «Star Wars Battlefront» вышло посвящённое «Изгою-один» тематической дополнение. В августе 2016 года, Lucasfilm опубликовала в сети серию изображений линии игрушек от Hasbro, посвящённых «Изгою-один», выход которых начался с 30 сентября. На протяжении сентября выходила серия фанатских роликов «Go Rogue», снятая с этими с этими игрушками, которые были официально спонсированны Hasbro. Фигурка Джин Эрсо Black Series була выпущена 15 октября 2016 года. See this image Компания Verizon выступила спонсором ролика «Rogue One: Recon», который был создан ILM Experience Lab. Компания Nissan объявила о выпуске ограниченной, посвящённой фильму «Изгой-один», версии обновлённой модели 2017 года своего кроссовера Nissan Rogue. В октябре 2016 года компании Duracell и Gilette выпустили специальные рекламные ролики своей продукции, посвящённые фильму «Изгой-один». Отзывы В декабре 2015 года, согласно опросу на сайте Fandango, «Изгой» был признан самым ожидаемым фильмом 2016 года. Ранние оценки предполагают значительные кассовые сборы, но при это отмечают, что они будут значительно ниже чем сборы «Пробуждения Силы». В предрелизный период сценаристы Вейтц и Витта подверглись критике за политические аллюзии, привнесённые в фильм, кульминацией этого стали призывы со стороны альтернативных правых организаций объявить бойкот фильму. По состоянию на вечер вторника, 13 декабря 2016 года, фильм был отмечен как "Certified Fresh" на сайте агрегаторе рецензий Rotten Tomatoes. Суммарный рейтинг фильма, основанный на 158 отзывах, 134 обозревателей, значиться как "Fresh," а общей уровень новизны имеет значение 85%, со средней оценкой 7.6/10. По мнению сайта, "«Изгой-один» создан с глубоким пониманием мифологии «Звёздный войн», при этом привносит в неё новые повествовательные и эстетический элементы -- предлагая яркое блокбастерное будущее для всей франшизы." See this image В то время как в целом фильм имеет положительные отзывы, не все восприняли его столь восторженно. Алисса Розенберг, критик из «Washington Post», назвала фильм "разочаровывающим" и заявила, что «Звёздным войнам» пора оставить в прошлом активно использовать противостояние Восстание против Империи, если хотят, чтобы серия продолжила работать. Некоторым рецензентам не понравились цифровые версии персонажей Уилхаффа Таркина и Леи Органы, так Ной Берлатски из «Quartz» задался вопросом, зачем "огромные ресурсы киноиндустрии и творческого коллектива были использованы для создания зоби-версий того, что было все уже видели?" Полемика вокруг фильма thumb|Твитт Криса Вейтца с которого и началась дисскусия. 11 ноября 2016 года сценаристы Крис Вейтц и Гэри Витта опубликовали на своих страницах в Twitter следующие сообщения: "Пожалуйста отметьте, что Империя это организация, где доминирует белая (людская) раса" ( ) и "Противостоит ей мультикультурная группа, возглавляемая женщиной" ( ), соответственно. Это, вместе с опубликованным логотипом Звёздной птицы повстанцев, прикреплённой булавкой (символ солидарности с беженцами), привело к тому, что многие люди увидели в этом критику результатов президентских выборов в США, на которых победу одержал Дональд Трамп. В связи с этим начали появляться слухи о том, что дополнительные съёмки были предприняты, чтобы добавить в фильм больше материалов направленных против Трампа, в следствии чего предлагалось объявить байкот фильму,<, при этом Вейтц назвал все слухи фальшивкой. В конечном итоге исполнительный директор Disney Боб Айгер, на премьере «Изгоя-один» 10 декабря, отметил, что фильм абсолютно аполитичен. Позже Вита и Вейтц удалили свои твитты, а через несколько дней Вейтц опубликовал извинение всем поклонникам Звёздных войн, которых обидели "комментарии, которые немного связаны с уродливой политикой" ( ). Позже Вейтц опубликовал ещё один твитт, в котором извинился за сравнение Империи с белыми расистами и что не вносил в фильм смыслов, направленных против Трампа, при этом отмечая, что всё также на стороне тех, кто находится под угрозой в этот "мерзкий период."Tweet where Chris Weitz clarifies his apology Преемственность thumb|left|200px|«Звёздные войны. Эпизод IV: Новая надежда» показывает последствия битвы, начатой для того, чтобы украсть планы «Звезды Смерти». События фильма «Изгой» происходят в промежутке между фильмами «Звёздные войны. Эпизод III: Месть ситхов» и «Звёздные войны. Эпизод IV: Новая надежда», в Эпоху Империи. Фильм расскажет о группе бойцов сопротивления, которые объединились для кражи планов «Звёзды Смерти», космической мобильной боевой станции Галактической Империи, способной уничтожить целую планету. Похищение планов впервые упоминается во вступлении к фильму «Новая надежда». Название «Изгой-один» является отсылкой к позывному из фильма «Империя наносит ответный удар», но также, у названия есть и второе значение. Этот фильм первый и пока что единственный самостоятельный спин-офф, не входящий в основную сагу «Звёздных войн», то есть в каком то плане он своеобразный ""изгой" в серии и на данный момент "один" такой. В отличие от предыдущих игровых фильмов, сюжет «Изгоя» не сосредоточен на джедаях. Фильм рассказывает о лишённых способностей Силы людях, которые ищут способ вернуть надежду в галактику, находящуюся под гнётом Империи. Также в фильме, в отличие от других фильмов и сериалов по «Звёздным войнам» (включая «Звёздные войны: Войны клонов» 2003 года и «Звёздные войны: Повстанцы»), отсутствуют вступительные, уплывающие вверх, титры, ставших символом серии, а название представлено просто как "Изгой-один". Со слов Кэтлин Кеннеди, независимо от окончательных кассовых сборов фильма, съёмка его продолжения не планируется. Постеры Rogue One Poster.jpeg|Предварительный постер Rogue One A Star Wars Story poster RU.jpg|Постер 2 Rogue_One_A_Star_Wars_Story_Comic_Con_Russia.jpg|Эксклюзивный постер для Comic Con Russia 2016 Rogue_One_A_Star_Wars_Story_theatrical_poster_RU.jpg|Постер 3 Rogue One IMAX Poster.jpg|IMAX постер Состав — '''Уитиф Кьюби *'Ди Тайлс' — K-OHN *'Рут Белл' — Прислуга на Джеде #1 *'Мэй Белл' — Прислуга на Джеде #2 *'Ангус Райт' — Кадо Окуони *'Роберт Бенедетти-Холл' — Неизвестный инженер #1 *'Алан Раштон' — Неизвестный инженер #2 *'Ричард Франклин' — Сирро Аргонн *'Уэстон Гэвин' — Неизвестный инженер #3 *'Ник Хоббс' — Неизвестный инженер #4 *'Ричард Балог' — Пилот «X-wing»'а #4 *'Бенджамин Бенитес' — Пилот-повстанец #1 *'Артур Л. Бернштейн' — Штурмовик *'Ангус Кук' — Механик *'Мэттью Дэйл' — Первосвященник *'Ник Дэвисон' — Имперский офицер и Неизвестный повстанец на мостике корабля *'Нед Деннехи' — Неизвестный заключённый *'Дэниел Эган' — Боевик *'Скотт Фрейзер' — Техник *'Сэм Хановер' — Имперский офицер #2 *'Бенжамин Харли' — Пилот-повстанец #2 *'Джеймс Гарнер-Томас' — Офицер повстанцев *'Дж. Дэвид Хинц' — Имперский командер *'Люк Хоуп' — Техник повстанцев *'Долли Баллеа' — Инженер повстанцев *'Аттила Дж. Керекеш' — Неизвестный десантник-повстанец *'Гари Кейли' — Имперский офицер #3, Имперский техники TIE пилот *'Тайрон Лав' — Лидер десанта *'Крис Мерчант' — Пленный пилот-повстанец *'Сина Сихоко Нагаи' — Хаика Силу *'Эмесон Нуоли' — Партизан *'Хью О’Брайэн' — Имперский офицер #4 *'Мак Пиетовски' — Десантник-связист повстанцев #1 *'Андрей Саталов' — Имперский офицер #5 *'Тим Стэффорд' — Штурмовик *'Альберт Тэнг' — Ангбер Трел *'Винс Тейлор' — Пилот «X-wing»'а #1 *'Тони Тосте' — Имперский офицер #6 *'Сезер Унвер' — Десантник-связист повстанцев #2 *'Сэм фон дер Вегте' — Гуманоид *'Джимми Ви' — R2-D2 *'Сэм Уилкинсон' — Пилот «X-wing»'а #3 *'Бориана Уильямс' — Жительница деревни *'Стин Янг' — Неизвестный офицер хранилища *'Эндрю Зографос' — Пилот «X-wing»'а #2 *'Райан Джонсон' — Техник «Звезды Смерти» #1 *'Рэм Бергман' — Техник «Звезды Смерти» #2 *'Гэри Витта' — Роль не названа |crew= *Гарет Эдвардс — режиссёр *Крис Вейтц — сценарист *Гэри Витта — сценарист (черновой вариант) *Эллисон Шермур — Executive Producer *Джон Нолл — сценарист, исполнительный продюсер *Симон Эмануэль — исполнительный продюсер *Джейсон МакГатлин — исполнительный продюсер *Кэтлин Кеннеди — продюсер *Тони То — продюсер *Кири Харт — со-продюсер *Джон Шварц — со-продюсер *Майкл Джаккино — композитор *Грег Фрейзер — главный оператор *Нейл Корбулд — руководитель по спецэффектам *Джина Джей — подбор актёров *Кристофер Скарабосио — звукорежиссёр *Нейл Ламонт и Даг Чианг — производственные дизайнеры *Роб Инч — координатор трюков *Нил Сканлан — руководитель эффектов существ *Дейв Гроссман и Глин Диллон — дизайнеры костюмов *Тони Гилрой — сценарист, автор дополнительных диалогов; Режиссёр второй съёмочной группы }} Появления *C-3PO *C1-10P "Чоппер" *C2-B5 *K-2SO *K-OHN *R2-BHD *R2-D2 *R3-S1 *TK-1016 *TK-14057 *TK-40121 *Амес Ураван *Ангбер Трел *Аттико Вред *Андж Завор *Бандвин Кор *Бейл Органа *Бизе Фортуна *Бистан *Бодхи Рук *Бозден Джимс *Броан Данурс *Брэйс Марко *Бэйз Мальбус *Бэккам Графис *Бэнтик *Бэрион Ранер *Валвид Инед *Вангос Грек *Васп Васпар *Вани *Влекс Онопин *Газдо Вулкоб *Гален Эрсо *Гарвен Дрейс *Гарн Стивер *Гувра Абренто *Гуч Йдрома *Горин *Гале Торг *Данбит Бран *Данстиг Птерро *Дарт Вейдер *Дастил Форелл *Датч Крил *Джав Мефран *Джалдин Герамс *Джиммон Арбмаб *Джин Эрсо *Джон Вандер *Добиас Коле-Трутен *Дэвитс Дравен *Зал Диннес *Йош Калфор *Йорт Цавол *Ивуд Гор *Исси *Кадо Окуони *Каиткен *Кайсин Бог *Калум Грам *Капин Харинар *Касидо *Кассиан Андор *Кент Дизлинг *Килли Джимм *Корнелиус Эвазан *Крайден Валдас *Куллби Сперадо *Шаеф Корссин *"Красный-12" *Лайра Эрсо *Ларен Джома *Хаика Силу *Лея Органа *Ливан Тенза *Рускотт Мелши *Энток Меррик *Мон Мотма *Морофф *Митус Адема *Намен Тейкамен *Неизвестный пилот повстанцев *Неизвестный офицер Врат щита *Неста Терм *Ник Хефо *Новер Джебел *Ноззо Нэйтаан *Оби-Ван Кеноби *Орсон Кренник *Омиша Йоо *Там Посла *Тобикс Чейссер *Тодес Халвакс *Ториус Чорд *Торге Гоммер *Туннра Памло *Пао *Парил Ритта *Педрин Гаул *Первосвященник *Пендра Силу *Питт Оноран *Магва Йарро *Милтон Путна *Понда Баба *Раддус *Расетт Милио *Рало Саррел *Реймус Антиллес *Рисс Цлиос *Робич Даггсин *Родма Маддел *Сёрчилл Росток *Хас Обитт *Хексен Делто *Харст Ромоди *Тайду Сефла *Сестра Бодхи Рука *Со Геррера *Соторус Рамда *Гера Синдулла *Силван Фест *Сирро Аргонн *Стордан Тонк *Тивик *Тошдор Ни *Уан Барсо *Уилхафф Таркин *Улин Мастерс *Уитиф Кьюби *Уион Диллемс *Уона Гобон *Уорда Годжун *Уэлея Тимкер *Фарсин Каппел *Фарнс Монсби *Фассио Аблунд *Фейен Ванн *Фробб *Харб Бинли *Хефф Тоббер *Чафф Корус *Чиррут Имве *Шив Палпатин *Шоллан *Эваан Верлейн *Эдема *Эдрио *Эрро Бастерен *Энсин Тобел *Эско Царич *Ян Додонна *Ялис Андит |creatures= *Бор галлит *Морской убийца опи *Рептилия *Таунтаун *Тука *Шаак |droids= *Дроид-астромеханик **Дроид-астромеханик серии C1 **Серия R ***Астромеханический дроид серии R2 ***Астромеханический дроид серии R3 ***Серия R5 *Дроид-охранник **Дроид-охранник серии KX *Дроид питания **Дроид питания GNK *Дроид-работник **Дроид-рабочий SE-2 *Дроид-убийца **Серия «IG» ***Дроид-часовой IG-86 *Протокольный дроид **Модель 3PO **Протокольный дроид RA-7 *Разведывательный дроид **Разведывательный дроид «Гадюка» *Ремонтный дроид **Ремонтный дроид серии MSE-6 *Тактический дроид **Тактический дроид L-1 |events= *Войны клонов *Истребление джедаев *Эпоха Империи **Галактическая гражданская война ***Битва при Скарифе ***Секретная миссия на Татуине **Кампании Партизан Со Герреры ***Мятеж на Джеде **Освобождение Эрсо **Миссия в Кольце Кафрены **Операция «Излом» ****Битва на Джеде *****Уничтожение Джеда-Сити ****Миссия на Иду |locations= *Галактика **Внешнее Кольцо ***Гордианский предел ****Система Явин *****Явин *****Явин IV ******Великий храм массасси ******Леса массасси ***Иду ****Имперский комплекс переработки кайбера *****Депо шаттлов на Иду ***Сектор Атравис ****Система Мустафар *****Мустафар ******Святилище Вейдера ***Ла'му ****Ферма Эрсо ***Скариф ****Имперский оборонный комплекс *****Башня Цитадели ******Хранилище Скарифа *****Посадочная площадка 9 *****Площадка 2 *****Площадка 5 *****Площадка 8 *****Площадка 10 *****Площадка 12 *****Площадка 14 **Регион Экспансии ***Астероидный пояс Кафрены ****Кольцо Кафрены **Среднее Кольцо ***Автономные субсектора ****Система Джеда *****Джеда ******Джеда-Сити *******Купол избавления *******Площадь Титони *******Путь суждения *******Священный квартал *******Храм Уиллов ******Кайбер шахты Джеды ******Катакомбы Кадеры ***Система Вобани ****Вобани *****Трудовой лагерь на Вобани **Центральные миры ***Альдераан ***Корусант |organizations= *Альянс за восстановление Республики **Вооружённые силы Альянса ***Армия повстанцев ****Солдат-повстанец ***Десантник-повстанец ***Изгой-один ****Коммандос ****Сержант ***Подразделение Массасси ***Силы специального назначения Альянса ****Следопыты ****Спасательная команда «Браво» ***Флот Альянса ****Истребительное командование Альянса ****Командование флота ****Корпус звёздных истребителей Альянса повстанцев *****Зелёная эскадрилья *****Золотая эскадрилья ******Золотой-лидер ******Золотой-9 *****Красная эскадрилья ******Красный-лидер ******Красный-5 ******Красный-12 *****Пилот-повстанец *****Синяя эскадрилья ******Синий-лидер ******Синий-3 ******Синий-4 ******Синий-5 ******Синий-8 **Высшее командование Альянса ***Канцлер **Разведка Альянса ***Офицер разведки ***Предметный аналитик ***Фалкрам **Партизаны ***Пещерные Ангелы **Кабинет Альянса ***Гражданское правительство Альянса ****Министр образования ****Министр финансов *АрмаТек *Братство Блаженного Образа *Вождь *Генерал-инспектор *Галактическая Империя **Галактический Император **Гранд-мофф **Губернатор **Имперское бюро безопасности **Имперские вооружённые силы ***Имперская армия ****71-й GAV батальон ****Группировка Скарифа ****Группировка Иду ****Имперский боевой водитель *****Пилот имперского штурмового танка ****Командир имперского штурмового танка ****Штурмовой корпус *****Штурмовик береговой обороны *****Штурмовик ******Песчаный штурмовик *****Штурмовик-разведчик ****Элитное бронетанковое подразделение Имперские молоты ***Имперская разведка ****Передовые оружейные исследования *****Директор *****Инициатива Таркина ******975-й гарнизон ******Команда исследователей кайбер-кристаллов ******Штурмовик смерти ***Имперский флот ****Имперский оружейный техник ****Солдат Имперского флота *****Солдат Звезды Смерти ***Имперский офицер **Имперская наземная команда **Пилот TIE истребителя **Королевская гвардия Императора **Имперский Сенат ***Сенатор *Decraniated *Джедаи *Доктор *Дом Органа **Вице-король **Консульские силы безопасности Альдераана **Первый председатель **Принцесса *Жрец *Индустрии БласТех *Клан Торибота *Королевский дом Ондерона *Лидер отряда *Министр *Мошенник *Наёмник *Научный офицер *Охотник за головами *Офицер **Адмирал **Генерал **Капитан **Коммандер **Лейтенант **Майор **Полковник *Офицер врат *Первосвященник *Паломник *Последователи Уиллов *Рядовой *Семья Скайуокер *Семья Фортуна *Семья Эрсо *Ситхи **Дарт **Лорд ситхов **Ситх-ученик **Тёмный лорд ситхов *Техник *Убийца *Учёный *Флотские системы Сиенара *Центральная изоптера |species= *Аквалиши *Аномиды *Бритарро *Вобати *Драбата *Дрессельцы *Гайгораны *Иакару *Лоррдианцы *Мон-каламари *Сабаты *Талпини *Тви'леки *Тогнаты *Люди **Альдераанцы **Киборг **Кореллианцы **Чандрилианцы |vehicles= *Звёздный корабль **Грузовой корабль ***Лёгкий грузовой корабль ****Лёгкий грузовой корабль VCX-100 *****«Призрак» **Звёздный истребитель ***Агрессивный звёздный истребитель-разведчик-170 ***Бомбардировщик ****Ударный звёздный истребитель/бомбардировщик BTL-A4 «Y-wing» *****«Золотой-один» ***Звёздный истребитель «X-wing» ****Звёздный истребитель T-65B «X-wing» *****«Синий-один» ****Звёздный истребитель T-65C-A2 «X-wing» *****«Красный-один» ***Звёздный истребитель/судно поддержки UT-60D «U-wing» ****«Браво-один» ***Лёгкий перехватчик Дельта-7 типа «Эфирная фея» ***Серия TIE ****Бомбардировщик TIE/sa ****Звёздный истребитель TIE/LN ****Экспериментальный истребитель превосходства в воздухе TIE/sk x1 ****Неизвестный TIE транспорт **Канонерка ***Канонерка типа «Браха'ток» **Корвет ***Корвет CR90 ****«Тантив IV» ***Корвет типа «Молотоглав» ****«Светоносный» **Крупный корабль ***Дредноут типа «Провидение» ***Звёздный разрушитель ****Звёздный разрушитель типа «Венатор» ****Звёздный разрушитель типа «Имперский» *****Звёздный разрушитель типа «Имперский I» ******«Бесстрашный» ******«Опустошитель» ******«Исполнительница» ***Крейсер MC75 ****«Пучина» **Транспортный корабль ***Средний транспорт GR-75 **Шаттл ***Грузовой шаттл типа «Дзета» ****SW-0608 ***Грузовой шаттл типа «Эта» ***Шаттл T-3c типа «Дельта» ***Шаттл T-4a типа «Лямбда» ****Имперский шаттл Кренника **Фрегат ***Эскортный фрегат EF76 «Небулон-Б» *Космическая станция **Боевая станция ***Звезда Смерти **Врата щита *Репульсорная техника **Спидер ***Лендспидер ****Джиан V-44 *Спасательная капсула *Танк **Турбо танк HCVw A9 **Штурмовой танк TX-225 GAVw «Оккупант» *Шагоход **AT-ACT **AT-ST *Штурмовое транспортное средство |technology= *Акустический имплодер *Астероид **Астероидное поле *Атмосферный шлюз *Бакта-камера *Броня **Броня Со Герреры **Броня штурмовика **Броня штурмовика смерти **Доспехи Вейдера *Бластер **Бластерная винтовка ***БластТех A-180 ****Бластер Джин Эрсо ***A280-CFE ****Бластер Кассиана Андора ***Бластерная винтовка E-11 ***E-11D ***Бластерная винтовка E-22 **Бластерный пистолет ***Бластерный пистолет DH-17 ***Пистолет A180 ***Тяжёлый бластерный пистолет ****Тяжёлый бластерный пистолет DT-29 *****Тяжёлый бластерный пистолет DT-29 Кренника ***Лёгкий автоматический бластер SE-14r **Лёгкий автоматический бластер ***Лёгкий автоматический бластер T-21 ***Тяжёлая бластерная винтовка DLT-19 **Тяжёлая автоматическая пушка *Влагоуловитель *Гиперпространственное транспортное кольцо *Голограмма *Голотранслятор *Граната **Осколочная граната C-25 **Протонная бомба VL-61-79 «АрмаТек» *Двигатель **Субсветовой двигатель *Дроид *Дубинка *Инфокарта *Кибернетика **Нейро-бокс интерфейс *Контейнер для кайбер-кристаллов *Кодировщик голоса *Компьютер **Компьютер наведения *Лазер **Лазерная пушка ***Лазерная пушка L-s1 ***Лазерная пушка KX9 ***Тяжёлая лазерная пушка H-s1 *Макробинокль *Ракетная пусковая установка *Световой меч **Световой меч Дарта Вейдера *Силовая пика *Слуховой датчик *Солнечный коллектор *Супероружие **Суперлазер *Термальное выхлопное отверстие *Фоторецептор *Энергетический арбалет **Световой арбалет ***Световой арбалет Чиррута *Шифровальный цилиндр |miscellanea= *Бакта *Беженец *Вода *Военный флот *Волосы *Время **Стандартный год *Газовый гигант *Герб Империи *Гиперпространство *Глаз *Горное дело *Город *"Да пребудет с тобой Сила" *Дежарик *Дыхательная маска *Заключённый *Зима *Знаки различия командования Повстанцев *Имперская военная форма *Кадило *Камень **Песчаник *Кваданиевая сталь *Комлинк *Кредит *Кристалл **Кайбер-кристалл *Кровь *Кукла **"Abommy the Gig" **"Bad Mister Goob" **"Longee" **"Опи Опи" **"Starrie" **"Штурмовичок" **Кукла туки ***"Куди" **"Мистер Игги" **"Счастливчик Хазз Облубитт" **"Вуззворк" **"Sniksnak" **"Tinta" *Лекку *Луна *Магма *Модифицированный боевой шлем ACH-14 *Молоко **Голубое молоко *Монах *Наплечник *Обсидиан *Оглушающие наручники *Огонь *Одежда **Голубая мантия Мрачной луны **Командирская кепка **Лётный комбинезон ***Лётный шлем ****Шлем K-22995 **Лоррдианцкая ряса спокойствия **Накидка **Перчатки **Роба *Ожерелье **Подвеска Джин из кайбера *Планета *Планетарное кольцо *Планы «Звезды смерти» *Пластина знаков различия *Победная наклейка *Подвеска Анна *Позывной *Проект «Звезда Смерти» **''Объект «Омега»'' **''Pax Aurora'' *Пол *Пустыня *Растение **Дерево ***Пальма ****Арековая пальма **Трава *Реактор *Родители *Сила **Способности Силы ***Удушье Силы ***Телекинез **Тёмная сторона Силы **Чувствительность к Силе *Смерть *Солдат *Столовая гора *Сторожевая башня *Стрелок *Сумка для боеприпасов и инструментов IM-40 с тремя отделами *Телохранитель *Хранилище данных *Чай **Чай чав *«Чёрный меч» *Ферма *Флот **Флагман *Фома имперского офицера *Электро-разрядный посох *Юнлинг *Язык **Драбатиси **Ласат ***"Карабаст" }} Источники * * * * * * * * * * * * *''Искусство «Звёздных войн»: Пробуждение Силы'' * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * s Alan Tudyk}} * * * * * * * * * * * *''Star Wars Insider'' 168 * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *''Star Wars Insider 169'' * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *''Star Wars Insider 170'' * * * * * * }} Примечания и сноски }} Ссылки на внешние источники * Официальная страница фильма на русскоязычном сайте «Звёздные войны» * * Osborne Says Another Star Wars Movie to be Filmed in Britain — Bloomberg * Hitfix: Cinematographer Greig Fraser talks 'Foxcatcher,' 'The Gambler' and NOT 'Star Wars' * Hitfix: Cinematographer Greig Fraser talks * Звездные войны: Антология Изгой на Star Wars News *Rogue One ILM Chain Reaction * *